


Best. Day. Ever.

by SomethingBlue42



Series: Suptober 2020 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Compliant, Case Fic, Castiel Does Not Understand Humans (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Cute Jack Kline, Dean Winchester Loves Disney, Dean Winchester is Loved, Destiel if you squint - Freeform, Disney, Disney References, Disney World & Disneyland, Gen, Grumpy Dean Winchester, It's For a Case, Researching Castiel (Supernatural), Researching Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Loves Dean Winchester, Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingBlue42/pseuds/SomethingBlue42
Summary: Suptober Day 10: Sweet RidesWhen a case brings Team Free Will 2.0 to Disney World, Dean tries to keep everyone on track and focus on the job.But not everything is as it seems.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Series: Suptober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960396
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	1. So Get This...

**Author's Note:**

> This is WAY longer than I intended and also took me WAY longer than I anticipated but I had SO. MUCH. FUN. researching the Disney experience and remembering my own trips to Mouseland. 
> 
> I hope ya'll have as much fun reading it as I did writing it!

“So get this.”

Dean groaned, barely one sip into his first cup of coffee. He felt Castiel’s hand light warmly on his shoulder for a fraction of a second, not even long enough for Dean to glare up at him before he moved back to the counter. He retrieved another mug, fishing a few marshmallows from the bag on the counter, and dropped them in before setting it in front of Jack, who was giving Sam his utmost attention. 

“Kids are going missing in Florida.”

“Alligators are a bitch.” Dean rubbed his eye, struggling to focus his vision, and ultimately gave up, taking another sip from his mug.

“Yeah, except there are no alligators in Disney World.”

Dean’s eyes popped open, staring at his brother. “What about the one that ate the alarm clock.” Sam frowned at him, and Dean gestured with a crooked finger, “and you know Captain Hook’s hand?”

“Oh, that was a crocodile,” Jack provided helpfully and immediately looked down when Dean lanced him with a bored stare. He looked at his brother again.

“Look, Sam don’t make me give you the Disney talk again okay?”

Sam huffed a sigh. “Dean, this isn’t-“

Dean looked up at Castiel, who was leaning against the counter, a mug of tea at his lips. “Kid begged and pleaded with the old man for an _entire summer_ when they opened the Lion King park-“

“It’s called Animal Kingdom-“

“-knowing damn well we couldn’t afford that shit.”

Sam grumbled something that sounded like “could’ve if he quit drinking for a couple weeks” and slumped down on the bench. Jack looked between Dean and Sam before craning his neck to look over his shoulder. Castiel gave him a small smile over the lip of his mug. 

Jack looked back at Sam, picking up his mug of hot chocolate. “Where were the kids going missing?”

Sam sat up at that, leaning closer to the laptop screen. “The first one was on the teacup ride in Magic Kingdom. A little boy, age 4, went missing when the ride ended-“

“Do you know how easy it is to lose a kid in a crush of people trying to get off a ride?” Dean’s voice was petulant as he let his head hang back. “Why do you think I wouldn’t let you outta holding my hand till you were 9?”

“Because you’re freakishly overprotective.” Sam leveled him with a know-it-all look, and both Jack and Castiel settled their eyes on Sam, waiting for the twist. “And he didn’t disappear from the crowd. The ride stopped, the dad looked over at his daughter and when he turned back to look at his son the kid was gone. The cup hadn’t even stopped spinning yet.”

Castiel’s and Jack’s gaze swung to Dean then, and Dean glared at both of them. Sam went on. 

“Same thing happened on the Na’ vi River Journey in the Pandora part of Animal Kingdom-“

“See,” Dean gestured to Sam as he looked at Cas. “Animal Kingdom.”

“-And the Tower of Terror in Hollywood Studios. All four year old boys. All vanished at some point during the ride.”

Dean continued to glare, fingers drumming on the table. “Which one is where you can drink around the world?”

“Uh that’s Epcot.” Sam clicked around. “No missing kids there.”

“Yet.” Dean said, sucking the rest of his coffee down in a gulp. “Better get the four park pass just to be safe.”

Sam pursed his lips at him, and Dean lifted his eyebrows before he rolled his eyes. “Look, if i have to endure the House of Mouse i should at least get to drink around the world.”

“Does that mean we’re going?” Jack’s face split into a wide grin, looking over his shoulder at Castiel again, but the cautioning look in the angel’s eyes had him turning back to Sam and Dean subdued. 

“I dunno, Jack it’s a lot of-“Jack’s eyes began to grow large.

“Yes, we’re all going.” Sam’s voice was firm as he glared at Dean, who threw his hands in the air. 

“Cas too?” Jack sat straighter, and the lights flickered with his excitement. 

“Of course.” Sam said at the same time Dean mockingly replied, “If he’s very very good and eats all his vegetables.”

Jack grinned, looking back at Castiel, who gave Dean an exasperated sigh. Dean smirked cheekily. 

“Well, kiddos looks like we’re going to Disney World!”


	2. Day 1: Magic Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Free Will 2.0 arrives at Magic Kingdom and Dean tries his hardest to get everyone to focus but no one can resist the lure of Dole Whip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: mentions of vomiting/motion sickness

“25 bucks for parking is highway robbery,” Dean muttered as they stepped off the tram in front of the ticketing booths. 

“I’ll get the tickets, you guys wait over there.” Sam had sped away before Dean could even think to reply much less follow. 

It was half an hour before the park opened, but it was still packed; families with matching shirts and ear headbands formed large blockages on the sidewalk. Little girls in princess dresses and boys in licensed Disney tees chased each other around their parent’s legs, one little girl careening into Jack’s knee and tumbling backward. When she brought her hands forward, her palms were scuffed, blood bubbling up, and fat tears welled in her eyes. Jack crouched down, placing his hands over hers as if they were about to play a clap game and the little girl’s eyes widened as she watched his eyes glow golden. A single tear escaped when she blinked down at her hands, now healed. Jack gave her a friendly grin as her mother scurried over, not even giving them a second look as she dragged her daughter away, scolding her about talking to strangers. Castiel laid a hand on Jack’s shoulder and squeezed.

“Okay,” Sam cleared his throat as he made his way back over. “These are Magic Bands. They act as our tickets.” Sam handed a red one to Jack, a green one to Castiel, took the orange one for himself, and left Dean with gray. 

Dean frowned at it. “They run outta colors?”

Sam glanced at him as he helped Jack buckle his around his wrist. “Sorry. Gray was the closest they had to black.”

Dean continued to frown as they made their way to the ferry that would take them across the lake to the actual park and then split up to go through separate security lines. Dean shucked off his backpack and opened it for the guard who poked around inside, brow furrowed.

“What’s with all the salt?”

“Carry it with me everywhere,” Dean said with a grin.

“It helps balance the Shakras,” Dean heard Castiel say in the line behind him, and he grinned over his shoulder as the guard placed his two tubes of salt in the tray for Castiel to put back in his pockets after he went through the metal detector.

The guard’s eyes narrowed as he squished all over Dean’s bag, clearly looking for anything hidden in the lining. When he found nothing, Dean grinned and walked through the metal detector, grabbing the backpack off the table and moving to stand next to Castiel, who wasn’t carrying anything, hands tucked in the pockets of his trench coat.

“You got your angel blade tucked somewhere?” Dean asked lowly, spinning to face the lines where Jack was the only one waiting to get through. 

The young girl going through his lime green backpack was twirling her hair and giggling at him. She grabbed his hand when he moved to scan his wrist band, and they didn’t hear what she said, but Jack’s elated reply of “Thank you! It helps when punching ghosts!” made them frown. Jack ambled over, shouldering his backpack and smiling, unaware that the girl was staring after him with her jaw hanging open.

“What’d she say to you?” Dean asked, eyeing Jack up and down.

“Oh she complimented my ring.” Jack lifted his hand and showed off the hammered metal ring on his forefinger, slightly misshapen. “Cas made them for us!”

Dean felt Castiel nudge his arm and looked over to find him holding another iron band in his palm, offering it to Dean. “Well, Cas you shouldn’t have.”

“Why? We needed a way to dispel ghosts.” Castiel frowned, looking down at his own ring on the fourth finger of his left hand. “I thought it was rather clever.”

Dean shook his head and sighed. “Never mind buddy. Give it here.” Dean plucked the piece of jewelry from his palm and tried it on his middle finger first, but it was too small. He was able to clear the knuckle on his ring finger, but it was still a bit tight, ever swollen from all the breaks. Dean sighed, switching it over to his left, opening and closing his palm, satisfied. He paused, then looked up.

“Where’s Sam?” Dean’s head whipped around, and Castiel and Jack shared an identical frown.

“There.” Castiel pointed past Dean’s shoulder to find Sam walking towards them from a gift shop, a plastic bag in his hand and a grin on his face.

“Oh, come on, Sam!” Dean whined, looking at the offensive sack. “We aren’t even officially inside yet and you’re already buying shit?”

Sam ignored him, digging his hand into his pocket to pull out a stack of buttons and began handing them out. Dean took one, read it, and let his arms fall to his sides, glaring hard at Sam. Jack read his and looked between the other three men, mouth open with astonished joy. 

“We all have one?” Jack watched as Sam fastened his to the pocket of his flannel. He looked to Castiel, who was squinting at his button. “Are you gonna wear yours?” 

“It is, indeed, my first visit?” Castiel hefted the button in his hand and looked at Sam seriously. “This is customary?”

“Yep,” Sam grinned, taking Jack’s button and pinning it to his henley. Castiel managed to pin his own to the lapel of the trench coat though it was upside down. Everyone looked at Dean.

“No.” 

Sam shrugged and reached into the bag, pulling out a plush headband with a plush figure of Slinky-Dog from Toy Story perched atop it and shook back his hair to settle it on his head. Jack’s mouth continued to hang open, a joyful laugh bursting from his throat as Sam pulled out another headband, this one wrapped in velvet with the words “Best. Day. Ever.” embroidered on the side and red Mickey Mouse balloons inside the translucent ears. Dean thought that Jack’s head was going to explode (or potentially everyone’s head in their vicinity given the kid’s power surges) when Sam pressed a button on the side, and the ears lit up.

“Cas! Look!” Jack exclaimed as Sam situated them on his head.

“We definitely won’t lose you in the crowd.” Castiel gave him a small smile, and Sam pulled out a classic ear hat with a felt skull cap and plastic ears completely with the Mouseketeer style patch on the front. He held it out to Castiel, who took it with a somber expression. “Thank you, Sam.” He placed it solemnly on his head, and Dean was reminded of a Royal reverently adorning their crown.

“You all look ridiculous,” Dean snorted, crossing his arms over his chest, and Sam grinned, reaching deep into the bag.

“Last but not least…” 

Dean’s face went slack as Sam balanced the rainbow unicorn headband on his index finger. As if it weren’t bad enough, covered in pink and purple sequins with a pink lamé bow and rainbow lamé unicorn horn situated in the middle, there were also streaming, glitter-accented organza panels that trailed down the back like a veil. Sam grinned, reaching up to place the headband on his brother’s head.

Dean’s hand came up. “You come near me with that thing I will shoot you in the face.”

“I thought we weren’t allowed to bring guns,” Jack whispered to Castiel who’s lips were pursed in what looked like an attempt not to laugh.

“I spent 30 bucks on this you better wear it.” Sam attempted to slip it on him again, but Dean dodged him. 

“You’re adopted.”

“Come on, Dean look the sequins even change colors when you flip them over!” Sam ran a finger over one of the ears.

“That’s cool! Can I wear those?” Jack asked, looking back and forth between the brothers. Sam finally sighed.

“Fine, fine. You got me; these are for Eileen.” Sam dropped them back in the bag and fished out another set of ears, tossing them to Dean, who barely caught them as they hit him in the chest. 

Ears and headband were covered in black sequins with an oversized plaid bow. Dean glared, but Jack smiled. “Look, Dean it matches your shirt!”

Dean looked down and found that he had, in fact, thrown on a red plaid shirt over a black tee with black jeans. “Dammit,” Dean muttered though it was really just for show at this point. He placed the ears on his head and shifted from foot to foot. “I feel like an idiot.”

“I say we blend in rather well,” Castiel looked around, eyeing the crowd as it moved around them, more people wearing mouse-ear themed headgear than not.

“Great, can we get on with this please.” Dean gestured for them to make their way into the park, but Sam was pulling out his phone.

“Let’s get a picture first.”

“Absolutely _not_.” 

Sam sighed. “All in favor of taking a family photo raise your hand.”

Sam raised his hand and looked to Jack, who raised his as well. Jack looked at Castiel, who was looking at Dean. Eventually, Castiel dropped his gaze and lifted his hand. “Traitor.”

“I’m sorry, Dean.” Castiel said, genuinely contrite as he shuffled to stand in front of the other hunter as Jack crowded in next to them. 

Sam had the camera flipped, stretching as far as his arm would go in an effort to get the Mickey head made of flowers in the background. Dean felt his brother’s other long monkey arm wrap around his shoulder, and Dean’s hand slid along Castiel’s lower back to settle on his hip as he tipped his chin up to be seen over Castiel’s ears. It had the added bonus of cutting off most of the monstrosity on his own head. 

“Would you like me to take that for you?” 

Sam lowered the phone and found a park employee with a professional camera around her neck smiling at them. Dean lifted a hand. “That’s not-”

“Yeah thanks!” 

Sam handed over his phone and wrestled them until they were all centered with the landscaping behind them, “Magic Kingdom” clearly visible on the Monorail station sign above it. Dean and Sam were in the middle, Sam’s arm around Dean’s shoulder, hand resting on Castiel’s shoulder on the other side of his brother. Dean’s arms wrapped around both Sam’s and Castiel’s lower backs, his palm lifting to rest on Jack’s shoulder blade, where he stood on the other side of Sam. 

“Okay _big smiles_ everyone!” 

Dean rolled his eyes, and Sam turned his head to glare at Dean, ordering him to quit being a jerk and smile. Castiel looked bewildered by the entire exchange, his head tilted to the side as he stared blankly into the camera. Jack, however, was grinning from ear to ear. The park employee looked stricken as she looked up from Sam’s phone, the brothers still glaring at each other.

“Um… o-kaaay, how about we try. ‘Best day ever’ on three.” She narrowed her eyes playfully at Dean. “If Grumpy Gus there smiles, I’ll give all of you a voucher for a free Dole Whip.” She fished a packet of coupons out of her pocket, and Dean’s head snapped to face her, eyebrows raising.

“Alright look alive everyone!” Dean ordered gruffly, and Sam shook his head, eyes rolling as he chuffed, a smile pulling across his face at his brother’s antics. Jack leaned forward to look as well, finding Dean giving a patient smile and grinned. 

Castiel was the only one not smiling. “They dole out free whippings here?”

Dean and Sam both lost it, laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes by the time they were able to pull themselves together. When they got Sam’s phone back, and the Dole Whip coupons, which Dean explained was a specialty dessert, Dean took a moment to admire the resulting photo. Dean hanging on to Cas and Sam, mouth wide open and eyes squeezed shut with laughter, Sam’s face a mirror of his, though Sam had leaned back and not forward. Jack’s open-mouthed grin as he looked up at Sam and Castiel’s small, pleased smile as he gazed fondly at Dean. The bunker didn’t have a mantle, but Dean vowed to find a special place for it.

#

“Okay so the first kid disappeared on the teacups,” Sam muttered, looking down at the park map on his phone. 

“Hey you wanna ride Space Mountain?” Dean hit Sam in the sternum with the back of his hand, mouth full of Dole Whip. “Line’s only thirty minutes.”

Sam looked up, watching as his brother poured the dregs of the ice cream treat into his mouth, reaching up quickly, so his ears didn’t fall off the back of his head. Sam felt a smile pull at his lips. “Yeah, good idea.”

#

“Hey, man is it all right if I stand here and wait for them?” Dean asked the attendant that had just let Sam, Cas, and Jack past the chain to pick out their teacup on the Mad Party Ride. Dean gestured to the bag of kettle corn as long as his torso that he hugged against his chest. “Spinning in circles probably not the best idea right now.” Dean shoved a handful into his mouth for emphasis. The kid operating the controls looked vaguely unsettled. “Um… sure.”

“So you just press a button and it starts up?” Dean asked after the kid did just that, and he shot Dean a nervous but friendly smile. “Man, modern technology.” Dean shook his head, finding Jack’s glowing ears among the spinning teacups and relished the wide grins on his brother’s and Jack’s face as they attempted to spin the cup faster and faster while Castiel sat stoic like he was a commuter on a bus, not a guy with his family at a theme park. “Sad what happened with that little boy, huh?”

The kid looked at his watch and gave a non-committal hum.

“That happen often here? Kids going missing?”

The kid was clearly suspicious now, shifting from foot to foot, eyes cutting to him before returning to the spinning cups.

“Were you here when it happened?”

“I’m not sure what you’re referring to, sir.” The kid turned and forced a smile at Dean. 

“Come on, it was in the papers.” Dean nudged his arm with the back of his hand. “4 year old just _disappears_ from one of those cups in the middle of the ride.”

The kid forced a laugh, his face remaining sunny. “We’ve never had a parent go missing from our parks. Every lost parent has been reunited with their child before the park has closed.”

Dean hummed. “You noticed any cold spots or… I dunno strange smells?”

The kid looked at him, alarmed. “Excuse me?”

“Yeah, like, I dunno sulfur or rotten eggs.” Dean shoved more kettle corn in his mouth and chewed obnoxiously, distracting the kid from his confusion at the question.

“N-no.”

“Your boards there ever go screwy? Like a power surge or losing power with no apparent reason?”

The kid blinked at him then looked down at the panel in front of him. The ride still had three minutes left, but he slowly pressed the stop button anyway. “No, sir. Why would you ask?”

The drone of the ride began to ramp down as the cups started to slow. Sam, Jack, and Cas had stopped spinning and were just enjoying the regular zipping around. Dean smiled.

“Oh just curious.” Dean chuffed, giving a sunny grin. “One of those conspiracy sleuths.” Dean shrugged. “It’s a hobby.”

The kid seemed somewhat appeased but not convinced. “Well, like I said, every lost parent has been reunited with their child at both parks since their openings.”

Dean gave a soft “huh” in thought, eyes following Sam, Cas, and Jack as they made their way to the exit. Dean gave the kid a small smile before managing to worm his way out of line to meet up with Sam, Cas, and Jack. “Anything?”

All at once.

“No EMF in the cup.”

“That was _SO. FUN!”_

“My vessel feels strange.”

Dean blinked slow before giving his head a shake and addressed Sam first. “Well I got nothing. The kid operating the ride completely stonewalled me.” He looked at Cas. “You gonna hurl?”

Castiel teetered a bit to his left, and Dean planted an arm on his shoulder, steadying him. “No. My equilibrium has been disturbed and isn’t recalibrating itself.”

“What does that mean?”

“The world,” Castiel said, pulling his eyes up to hold on Dean’s, and he winced seeing Cas’ pupils vibrating. “Is seesawing. Or that’s how my brain is perceiving the disturbance.”

“You know what you need?” Dean asked, fingertips squeezing his shoulder, and Castiel squinted at him, trying to focus. “Giant pretzel. Lets go.”

#

“Well, today was a total bust,” Dean sighed, finally pulling his ears off his head as the storybook cottage feel of Fantasyland gave way to the retro-futuristic aesthetic of Tomorrowland on their way back to Main Street. 

“I had fun,” Jack said, stifling a yawn and rubbing at one eye, shoes scuffing against the pavement. 

“It was rather enjoyable aside from vomiting up that pretzel.” Castiel gave a short nod, and Sam huffed a laugh.

“Sorry again, Cas. No more spinning rides for you.”

“Not even a blip at the Haunted Mansion,” Dean went on, pulling out his EMF reader again and glancing around, but it was silent. “False advertising. I want our money back.”

“I still think we should investigate the singing dolls attraction. There’s something unsettling about it.”

“You’re gonna have to be more specific there, Cas,” Sam nudged him, grinning. “We’ve been on about ten rides today with singing animatronics.”

Castiel blinked. “The one that purported it was a small world.”

Dean burst out laughing, looking over his shoulder at Castiel. “Man, that uneasy feeling wasn’t anything supernatural. That ride is just creepy.”

Castiel grumbled something that Dean couldn’t decipher, and he was just about to ask if they wanted to grab a churro for the road when something exploded over their heads. Dean’s arms went up immediately, one hand flying out for Sam as light exploded behind his clamped eyes. He vaguely heard Sam hollering his name through the ringing in his ears.

“Dean! _Dean!_ It’s okay!” Dean blinked up at Sam, who had both biceps in his hands; Castiel and Jack crowded on either side as if protecting him from the people milling around them. “It’s just the fireworks show.”

Dean blinked hard, looking into his brother’s eyes and seeing colors wash over his face in white, blue, purple, yellow, and pink. The same ethereal light and dark show passed across Castiel’s and Jack’s serious faces, strange in their sameness. Dean blinked again, reaching up to rub his face. Sam patted his chest before Dean turned to continue walking and Castiel let his hand rest on Dean’s shoulder blade, keeping it there until the crowd became so dense they had to maneuver separately. 

“So, whaddaya say? Tomorrow we hit one of the other parks?” Dean asked Sam, walking backward to look at his brother’s face as well as watch the light show in the sky. 

Sam stopped and turned, shuffling backward to stand next to his brother and stare up into the night sky. Jack and Castiel eventually turned to watch as well, Castiel falling in at Dean’s side, shoulders brushing. The four stood silent, gazing towards the heavens as it exploded in light and color. Jack had never seen anything like it, lips parted in awe. Castiel was reminded of the Big Bang, supernovas, and Dean Winchester’s soul as it exploded out of Hell. Dean and Sam were sharing the same memory, though neither knew it, of an empty field one Fourth of July, a box of fireworks, and both of them running wild as the sparks fell around them.


	3. Day 2: Animal Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a little help from Jack, the boys have an eventful safari experience before heading off to Pandora to investigate the Na'avi River Journey. Something is definitely not right.

“I still think we should go to the Na’avi ride first,” Dean muttered as they slotted into a bench at the back of the open-air stretch jeep. 

“The guidebook says it’s best to do the Kilimanjaro Safari first thing in the morning or later in the evening for optimal viewing.” 

Dean couldn’t take anything Castiel said seriously while wearing the pair of giraffe print sequined ears he got to match Jack’s new sequin cheetah print set as soon as they set foot in the park that morning. That’ll teach Dean to stop for coffee and let them wander off with the credit card. Although he was secretly pleased, he got to wear the light-up balloon ears for the day.

Dean had to bite his lip at the picture the two of them made, sparkling in the early morning sunlight, Castiel’s nose stuck in the guidebook from their hotel room. Sam, on his other side, slung an arm across the back of the bench, nearly encircling them all as he stretched his back, the slinky dog on his head wobbling as he let out a great yawn.

“At least he’s not bitching about parking still,” Sam reached up and poked the button on Dean’s headband that made the ears light up. Dean scowled at him fumbled to turn it off. 

“Quit! I’d like to finish my coffee before I’m mauled by a lion.” Dean took a sip and hissed as the vehicle jolted into motion, sloshing the hot liquid against his lips but thankfully not onto his shirt.

Their guide began to prattle on about the savanna, and Dean had to hold his coffee up so as not to spill it as they bumped along the dirt road through the trees. It was a crisp, cool morning, and though Dean’s feet were already starting to hurt just from the walk from the entrance, he felt warm and content wedged between his brother and Cas.

“I don’t see anything, Daddy!” The little girl in front of them groused, leaning out the vehicle for a moment before her father gently pulled her back.

“Be patient sweetie.” 

Dean leaned closer to Castiel, his nose nearly brushing the other man’s cheek as he murmured. “Maybe they forgot to set their alarm.” He looked up at Cas, grinning at his own joke, but Castiel merely blinked at him.

“Bongos don’t have alarm clocks, Dean.”

Dean rolled his eyes, sighing as they trundled along, chasing the opening in the lid of his coffee cup and managing to gulp some down. 

“Daddy! Where are the animals?”

“Yeah, where are the animals, Sam?” Dean groused, elbowing his brother in the ribs, and Sam rolled his eyes before seeing that the little girl had turned in her seat to give them a searching look.

Sam gave a sharp whistle and patted his thigh as he looked around before turning back to face the little girl disappointed. He shrugged as he looked at Dean. “Nope.”

“Lemme try.” Jack cleared his throat.

“ _NO!_ ” the other three shouted, but Jack had already let out a sharp whistle before his head swiveled on his neck to look around as they came upon a watering hole.

“ _DADDY! CROCODILES!”_

“Anybody hear a ticking noise?” Dean muttered, holding up his hooked finger, but no one was paying attention to him because a few other animals were meandering out of the trees.

“Oh wow, look there’s Hippos too.” Sam pointed, and Dean glanced over in time to see one of the hippos yawn, it’s mouth with its strangely humanesque teeth giving him the creeps. “And a Rhino, Jesus.”

They saw gazelle and antelope as their safari emerged from the forest’s thick vegetation into the grasslands. Around another bend, they encountered a group of giraffes who got a little too close to the truck for Dean’s liking, one dipping its head down to blink large brown eyes at Castiel. Sam snapped a picture just as Castiel’s head tipped to the side, regarding the animal in his strange, curious way, before it retreated to go back to doing whatever it was giraffes did in a theme park.

By the time they’d reached the final bend, the driver was nearly beside himself with the number of animals that had been visible on their tour. Dean was concerned the dude would have a coronary when he pointed out the lioness lazing on the rock formation, ears twitching as she regarded them cooly. The vehicle slowed to a stop, and Dean craned his neck to try and see on top of the rock as the driver rambled about the male lion before eventually conceding that he must be asleep in his den.

Dean hadn’t realized he’d made a disgruntled noise as he slunk down in his seat until Jack gave another quick whistle. Castiel reached up to plant a hand over Jack’s mouth, and Jack’s eyes crossed, trying to look down to see his hand. The vehicle, which had started to roll lazily forward, jerked to a halt.

“There he is, friends!”

Dean’s mouth popped open, unable to stop himself from leaning across Sam to watch the big cat strut to the end of the rock, regarding their little safari party with wizened eyes. The lion sat back on its haunches, tail flicking as he looked left and then right before opening his mouth in a giant yawn that showed off every pointed tooth. The vehicle started to roll again as he flopped onto his side next to his mate, shaking out his shaggy mane and watching them go. Dean had nearly turned his head backward on his neck to watch the lion until it was out of view.

“Holy shit.” Dean’s breath was coming in short pants, his heart slamming against his ribs like he’d just walked into a vamp nest ready for battle. He turned his head to look at Jack, who was beaming at him, then to Sam, who was also grinning wide, the kind of smile Dean hadn’t seen in _years_ , maybe since before the apocalypse. The first one.

His eyes found Castiel’s, looking for someone to bear witness to this moment, and was struck dumb by the angel’s gummy smile; his eyes crinkled, and the urge to smile back overcame him like a wave. It was then that he realized he was already grinning.

#

“Okay so which way is Pandora Land?”

“Hang on, we got our Fast Pass for Expedition Everest we should head that way.”

Dean signed. “ _Sam_. We’re here to do a job.”

Sam looked at him with wide innocent eyes. “I know that’s why I got the Fast Pass so we could get it out of the way.”

Dean blinked. “Oh… Okay… uh… good thinkin’”

#

“HOLY SHIT THAT WAS AWESOME WE GOTTA DO THAT AGAIN!” Dean actually jumped as they exited the ride, ignoring the mother who covered her child’s ears and hurried past them. “Do you think Yetis are a real thing?”

“They’re of the same lineage as Wendigos,” Castiel replied as they made their way through the gift shop and rounded the corner to return to the front of the line.

“Aw man,” Dean groused, seeing that the wait time was pushing 90 minutes. He sighed. “Come on lets just go.”

“Dean look it’s only,” Sam checked his watch, “eleven. Park doesn’t close until 10 tonight.”

“Plus The World of Avatar is best viewed at night because of the bioluminescence,” Castiel replied, his nose once again in the guidebook.

“The kid that went missing was taken an hour before the park closed…” Sam chewed his lip, eyes sweeping easily over the dense crowd from his height. 

“You think time of day is a factor?” 

Sam had to smother his smile, wondering if Dean realized he’d wandered into the line but decided not to say anything and just followed. “Possibly.”

“When was the teacup kid snatched?”

Sam’s brow furrowed in thought. “Within a half-hour of opening, I think.”

Dean hummed in thought, then leaned against the railing. Sam, Jack, and Castiel all settled into quiet contemplation as the line inched forward. They were halfway through when Dean raised the question:

“What if it’s something that doesn’t want to be disturbed?” The other three blinked back at him. “You mean like The Empty?” Jack asked, and Castiel actually winced. Dean’s fingers reached out to brush against the arm of his coat without thought.

“No, not that big of a bad but some restless spirit that… I dunno. It’s dumb.” Dean waved a hand.

“No!” Sam said, looking between Jack and Castiel. “No you might be on to something.”

Castiel nodded in agreement. Dean chewed his bottom lip and followed the line as it moved forward.

#

“I don’t know what these weird balls are but they’re good.” Dean dumped the rest of the sour concoction Sam had brought him from the liquor stand into his mouth.

“They’re boba.” Sam watched as Dean attempted to shake the last drops from the plastic cup onto his tongue and snorted. “You want me to get you another one?” Sam checked his phone. “We’ve got another thirty or so minutes before our Fast Pass for the Na’avi River Ride.”

Dean sighed, bringing his head forward and the glowing red light from his ear headband made his lashes cast long shadows down his face. “Yeah, why not. I guess this is as close to a vacation as we’re ever gonna get.”

Sam shared a look with Castiel, so he missed Dean stealing a cheeseburger steamed pod from his plate.

#

“Sam, what’s the kid’s name?”

Sam tore his eyes away from the giant animatronic Na’avi warrior standing in the brush. Or at least he thought it was animatronic. Everything looked so real, despite the total alien nature of luminescent leaves and skittering creatures. With everything he’d seen, he had no trouble believing anything around him could be real. A shiver of danger ran through him, and he shook his head. 

“What kid?”

Dean sighed. “The kid that went missing on this ride.”

Sam blinked. “Oh, yeah, uh I think it was… uh…Devon?”

Dean looked down at his phone, frowning. “I can’t find the article. Can you send it to me?”

“Yeah, sure- _Whoa Dean look!_ ”

Dean followed Sam’s finger, and his own eyes widened. “ _Whoa_ is that one of those Banshees? Shit that looks _real,_ dude.” Dean hit him in the sternum with the back of his hand. “I changed my mind; see if you can get the Fast Pass for that Flight of Passage ride.”

Sam grinned. He already had.

#

Under another spellbinding firework show at the end of the night, Dean realized his cheeks were sore from smiling.


	4. Day 3: Hollywood Studios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With only a few days left on their Park Hopper Passes, Team Free Will 2.0 tries to get to the bottom of the case but something just isn't adding up. Lunch at 50s Priime Time Cafe has them brushing up on their table manners and their waiter, Uncle Fred, shows some pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: mention of vomiting/motion sickness

“I’m not kidding, Sam, we need to lodge a complaint. If I’m paying $25 for parking I should be in, at least, the first five rows.” Dean winced as he forgot to correct his stride, and the blister on his big toe rubbed against the inside of his boot. 

Castiel placed a hand on his shoulder, and Dean nearly fell on his face as warmth flooded his limbs, muscles relaxing as the blisters and ache in his feet disappeared. Only Cas’ arm looping quickly through his kept him from hitting the pavement, and since he was halfway there already, he went ahead and pulled the angel all the way in for a hug. Castiel stiffened in his arms before relaxing into the hold.

“Thanks, Cas.” Dean patted his chest as he turned to stride forward. Sam and Jack looked at Castiel bewildered, and the other man just shrugged and began to follow Dean.

Sam shook his head. “So Tower of Terror first?”

Dean stopped. “I thought we had to go to the Star Wars part to get our boarding group.”

Sam blinked. “Um, yeah it’d be best if we went now. We’d have more of a chance of getting to ride it-”

“Let’s just do that then.” Dean started to amble down the main throughway, with substantially more pep in his step. “Someone shout if you see a coffee cart.”

#

“Just how much did you pay that guy to make sure I got to fly the Millennium Falcon?”

Sam grinned. “Luck of the draw, I swear.”

“I take it back. You’re not adopted.”

#

“That was extremely unpleasant.” 

Dean patted Castiel on the back as he sat on the curb in front of the Tower of Terror, his head between his knees as he fought the nausea. 

“You can fly through space at the speed of sound but a faulty little elevator makes you lose your lunch.” Dean shook his head.

“I didn’t lose it. It’s over there in the trash can where I left it after it expelled itself from my stomach.”

Dean chuckled as he patted Castiel again.

“Can we do that again!” Jack exclaimed, bounding up, finally catching up through the crush of people coming off the ride. Sam was a few steps behind him, hair a wild swirl on his head, a broad grin on his face.

A low groan from Castiel made Jack frown, but Dean just gave him a tight-lipped smile as he lowered himself down to the curb next to Cas. “You guys can go. We’ll stick around down here and investigate the perimeter. Sam see if you can get anything outta that ride operator. She gave me nothin’.”

Dean watched his brother and Jack shuffle off to the beginning of the line again, then turned his face up to the sun, enjoying the warmth on his skin.

“You can go with them,” Castiel rumbled, and Dean looked down at the dark hair curling at the nape of his neck, tan skin exposed over the collar of his trench coat. Dean slotted his hand there.

“Nah, we got a case to work.”

#

“If you tell _anyone_ about this, I swear to-”

“I promise not to reveal that we participated in the Frozen Sing-A-Long Celebration.”

“We’re not partici- We’re just killing time while Sam and Jack take a few more sweeps through the Tower ride.”

“Of course, Dean.”

#

“I’m at a loss, man.” Dean rubbed his face hard, leaning back in the booth and sighing as he glanced around the 50s living room theme of Ma’s Diner. “We still got no clue what this thing is. _Where_ it is.” He glanced at his watch. “Maybe we should split up. Each take a park and stick to the rides where the kids went missing. Did you ever send me those articles?”

Sam didn’t look up from his menu. “Yeah did you not get them?” 

Dean frowned, trying to fumble his phone out of his jeans pocket, which was difficult given that he and Cas were on the short side of the booth while Jack and Sam had a good foot of space between them on their side.

“Welcome to Ma’s. I’m your uncle Fred. I don’t tolerate any rough-housing, foul language, or disrespect at this table. Are you boys going to be good?”

Dean looked at Sam, who was doing his best not to laugh as he nodded. Castiel blinked at the waiter, head fully tilted. Uncle Fred gave him a sharp look. “It’s impolite to stare, young man.”

Castiel blinked and looked down at the Formica table. “My apologies.”

Dean snorted, biting his lip and caught Uncle Fred’s stern eye. He crossed his arms over his chest and tipped his chin up. “What’s in it for me?”

Uncle Fred made a show of raising his eyebrows. “A warm supper in your belly instead of being sent to bed without.” The waiter turned his gaze to Jack, who was sitting ramrod straight, staring at him with wide, apprehensive eyes. “And what about you, sonny? You gonna give me any trouble?”

“N-no, sir.” Jack shook his head adamantly, and Dean and Sam shared a look, grinning as Uncle Fred looked back to Dean.

“You’d do well to take after your nephew here as far as manners are concerned. Now what’ll you be having to drink? Milk? Water?”

“I’ll have the Fireball Cocktail.” Dean grinned, and Uncle Fred sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose.

“I suppose you want that doubled? Mom warned me about your drinking.” Sam burst out laughing, and Dean slugged him in the arm. Fred stopped writing on his pad and fisted his hands on his hips. “Now what did I _just_ say?”

“Sorry,” Sam coughed to cover a laugh, and Dean just muttered, eyes down. 

Ten minutes later, after more fussing and praise for Jack alone, Uncle Fred went off for their drinks, and Castiel shifted in his seat to look at Dean.

“Dean-”

Dean held up a hand and closed his eyes. “It’s a game, Cas just play along.” Castiel’s mouth formed a silent O, and he looked down at his hands folded on the tabletop. Dean propped his elbows on the table, folding his hands in front of his mouth. “So what do you think? You think we split up?”

Sam shared a look with Castiel, and Cas pressed his lips together. “Splitting up is never a good idea.”

Dean shifted in his seat to angle himself more towards the angel. “Says the guy who is constantly going off on his own.”

Castiel sucked in a great breath through his nose and huffed it out, staring out into the middle distance as if Dean were tap-dancing on his last shred of patience. Sam cleared his throat. “Look after this Jack and I can go back to the Tower-“Sam looked at Jack, who nodded eagerly. “See what we can do with some holy water and a summoning spell.”

Dean let his hands fall to the table, bewildered. “A summoning- Are you _crazy_? We don’t know what it _is?_ And you wanna summon it into a small space that’s hurtling up and down? In the middle of a group of civilians?”

Sam sighed. “Do _you_ have any other ideas?”

“Yeah! We split up and spend the rest of the day at the teacups, the log ride and the Tower until we figured this shit out.” Dean picked up his phone. “Where did you send those articles?”

Sam sighed, nudging his menu forward. “Your email.”

“Yeah, okay.” Dean rolled his eyes. “Which one?”

“No phones at the table.” 

Dean jumped, tucking his hands with his phone in them under the table as Uncle Fred doled out their drinks. Castiel squinted at the glowing cube in the center of his Mowie Wowie. Dean eyed it enviously. 

They were distracted by ordering and then by their food coming, all of them silent as they scarfed down meatloaf and pot roast and fried chicken. Dean was the first to finished, letting out an appreciative belch before nudging his plate forward and began scanning through his phone again. A quick google search of “Disney disappearances” revealed nothing except a crew member on a Disney Cruise that probably went overboard and a list of incidents at the parks, none of which were hinky, just sad. 

“I read the articles, Dean. There were no more details than what we’ve already discussed.” 

Dean’s shoulders tensed, feeling the heat of Castiel’s breath on his ear lobe, the low rumbled of his voice raising the hair on the back of his neck. He didn’t dare turn his head.

“Where’s the security footage huh? Where are the witnesses?” Dean glanced at Sam and Jack, who were looking at him solemnly. “We’ve been on all those rides. There were at least 40 people around. _At least_. And no one saw _anything_?” Dean swung his head to look at Castiel then, blue eyes right there, and Dean fought the urge to squirm. “Why aren’t the parents screaming bloody murder? Their kid is missing!”

“I know.” Sam held up a cautioning hand, pumping it in an effort to get Dean to lower his voice. “I know it’s frustrating but-”

“You’re goddamn right it’s frustrating!” Dean slammed his phone down on the table, shaking the plates and silverware and Castiel’s hand slapped over his as if it would dull the sound.

“Dean,” Castiel’s voice was a warning. “We will go back to the Tower and look again. Sam and Jack can go through the line and you and I can attempt to breach the-”

“Well, son I’m proud of you for cleaning your plate but you’re phone is out again. What did we say about that?” 

Both Castiel and Dean looked up to find Uncle Fred glaring sternly at them and immediately tucked their hands under the table. The waiter eyed them for a moment, watching as Dean glanced at Castiel out of his peripheral, and Castiel’s chin remained tipped down. He looked around the table.

“I see we’ve all joined the Clean Plate Club. Good for you. You’re permitted to have a dessert of your choosing. What will it be for you, young man?” Uncle Fred eyed Castiel, who glanced at him before looking down again.

“No, thank you.”

The waiter hummed. “What about you, hoodlum?”

“You got any pie?”

“Apple Crisp with Ice Cream and you’ll be happy to have it.” The waiter wrote it down, and Sam placed a hand on Dean’s wrist as he opened his mouth to retort. 

“Same for me and him.” Sam cocked his head at Jack. “Thanks Fred.”

“That’s _Uncle_ Fred to you, Paul Bunyan.”

He sauntered away again, and Dean found himself laughing despite himself. “Okay, missing kids aside, this place is great.” Dean sighed, leaning back in the booth and reaching up to adjust his headband. “Like not just this place as in,” he gestured at the table, “here, but like, the whole thing.”

Sam smiled at him and brought a hand up to rest on Dean’s shoulder. “Yeah it’s been pretty great huh?”

Dean nodded, but his smile faded, and Sam felt as if the world had dimmed. He met Castiel’s eyes briefly before he looked back at his brother. “We gotta finish this job though. None of it matters if kids keep going missing.” Dean looked from Castiel to Sam. “We can’t stay here forever. Charlie’s magic credit card is good but-”

Castiel sucked in a deep breath. “Dean-“

“We’ll find something.” Sam nodded his head at Cas and then turned to look at Jack. “Jack and I will go back to the Tower. Ride it again.” He elbowed Jack when he began to smile, and Jack schooled his face back into a somber expression, giving a small nod. “You and Cas can back track to the teacups.” Castiel blanched, and Sam sighed. “Dean can ride it this time and you can interrogate the Cast Member.”

“What about the Pandora ride? That one you still need a Fast Pass for and it’s probably too late in the day now.” Dean checked his watch. “I guess we could go tomorrow.”

“I thought we were drinking around the world tomorrow,” Jack said, looking at Sam and then at Castiel. 

Dean sighed. “Not if we haven’t solved the case. I can’t get drunk next door while some _thing_ is snatching kids. No, if something doesn’t turn up this afternoon-”

“Three Apple Crisp a’la Modes.”

Dean jumped, a hand going to his chest as the waiter placed a plate in front of Jack and another in front of Sam. “Jesus, Fred we gotta put a bell on you.”

“You run your mouth like that again I’ll take it right back.” The waiter held the last plate aloft in one hand, body turned towards the kitchen.

“You better gimme that before I-”

“Thank you, Uncle Fred.” Castiel placed a hand on Dean’s wrist and gave the waiter a smile that was more of a twitch of his lips than anything else. 

Fred seemed to be fighting his own smile as he twisted to place the plate between Dean and Castiel with a flourish. Dean frowned down at it, taking in the two melting mounds of ice cream flanking the flakey cobbler, which had a Redi-Whipp heart drawn on the top. Stuck in the center was what looked like an over-long toothpick with a rainbow Mickey head on top. Dean looked up at Uncle Fred, who was smiling proudly.

“Everyone is welcome at Mom’s table. Love is love.” Uncle Fred shrugged.

For once, Dean was the one who squinted, lips pursed in question, and Castiel’s head tilted to the side. Fred sighed.

“Anybody give you trouble?” He held up his left hand, thumbing a gold band there. Both Dean and Castiel looked down at their left hands, and Dean realized that their matching iron rings adorned _that_ finger on each of their hands. 

“We’ve had no trouble.” Castiel gave a small shake of his head, and Fred smiled.

“Good. No need to hide who you are, kids.”

“Hang on-“Dean started lifting a hand, but Castiel caught it and brought it back down to the table, keeping it covered with his.

“Thank you, Uncle Fred.”

Dean gaped at him, missing what the waiter said before he walked away again. He finally got ahold of himself. “W-w-what the _hell_ was that?”

“Encouraging inclusivity is important, Dean.” Castiel gave a shrug of his shoulder and picked up a spoon, digging into the ice cream.

Dean blinked at him, watching him take a few bites before he picked up his own spoon and began to spoon from his side, eventually meeting in the middle where Cas let him have the last bite.


	5. Day 3.75: Epcot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has some news and a surprise.

_“What do you mean you ganked it?”_

Sam held up his hands, looking around at the crowd as they jostled past where the four of them had met up near the entrance to Epcot. Dean was glaring at him, which was frankly hilarious what with the Mickey balloon ears and all. 

“I dunno, Jack and I were just… in line and… we saw something. So… went through a few more and just… took care of it.”

Dean narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “You.. _took care_ of it… just like that.” Dean snapped his fingers, and Sam lifted his eyebrows, opening his eyes wide and shrugged. Dean looked at Jack. “How’d you take care of it, Jack?”

“I cleansing ritual.” Jack gave a deep nod and a big smile. “Oh and I gave it a little zap.” His eyes flashed gold for a second as he lifted his hand, and Dean felt the air crackle around him like static.

“So was it a ghost or a Tulpa or what?”

“You know I’m not really sure,” Sam said, reaching up to ruffle his hair, and Dean looked up at the sky in exasperation.

“Then how the _hell_ do you know you _got_ it?”

Castiel sighed. “Sam-“

“Because I do, Dean!” Sam shouted, his face screwing up in indignation, and Jack looked at the ground while Dean’s eyes went wide. “Jeez can you at least trust that I know what I’m doing? I wouldn’t say it was taken care of if it wasn’t.”

Castiel made a noise in the back of his throat, and Dean glanced at him, finding him examining his shoes. “Alright,” Dean said with a sigh, and Sam’s face smoothed hesitantly. “Yeah you’re right. I know. You say you got it.” Dean nodded. “Then you got it.”

Sam shifted from foot to foot. “Good. Anyway I got reservations in here for dinner.” 

Sam gestured to the park entrance and began shuffling forward. Jack looked up to give Dean a shy smile before scurrying after him. Dean looked at Castiel, who blinked back. Dean’s eyes narrowed.

“Cas…”

“We shouldn’t be late for dinner.”

#

“Wait…wait a second… Is this a…? _Sam, is this a princess dinner?_ ”

“Just remember this is a family restaurant, Dean, and some little girl does not need to see you trying to get into Belle’s pantaloons.” Sam snickered.

“Oh shit she’s wearing the yellow dress. I gotta…”

Sam patted Dean on the shoulder hard as he drifted closer to the Princess. “Go get ’em tiger.”


	6. Day 4: Epcot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally gets to drink around the world and gets more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: mention of vomiting from alcohol consumption, general drunkeness

“Sooooo…” Dean was holding a bottle of Dos Equis by the neck, leaned back in his chair, and hooked an ankle over his knee. “We started in… Canada.”

“Yes, Labat Blue.” Sam nodded, hair falling into his eyes, and Jack made a face.

“Then it was London.”

“United Kingdom,” Castiel corrected, his cheek propped on his hand as he gazed across the room, unseeing. 

“That was the pub blends right? Two beers?”

“Becks and Cider. But I just got the cider.” Jack nodded.

“France with-“

“ _The slushies!_ ” They all said at once, and Castiel let his forehead fall to the table.

“Those were very nice.” Castiel lifted his head again with a sigh. “I’d like to go back to France.”

“I’ll take you,” Dean replied with a grin. “Then Morocco.”

“That stuff tasted like fruit punch,” Jack insisted with one finger in the air, and Castiel nodded thoughtfully. Sam just grinned.

“Oh yeah the Sangria.” Dean snapped and pointed. “I’ll admit it. I didn’t hate it.” He gave a casual shrug and took a drink of his beer.

“You know, it was the Sake flight that got us drunk,” Sam mused, thumping an elbow on the table and resting his chin on his fist. “I was doing good until we hit Japan.”

“I’m still doin’ good.” Dean grinned. “After that was the whiskey lemonade.” Dean sighed, looking off into the distance. “God Bless America.”

"After that was Italy. I liked Italy too,” Castiel said slowly, brow furrowed in thought. “The mini-wines were all very good. I’d like to go back to Italy.”

“We’ll go back.” Dean patted his shoulder, and Castiel nodded at him. “Germany.” Dean sat up with a grunt. “Where _you_ got _grapefruit beer_.” Dean jabbed a finger towards Sam, who lifted his head from his fist with a look of indignation.

“Yeah, and you drank all of it so I had to get _another_ one.”

Dean opened his arms wide. “Hey, you get up to piss I’m not responsible for what happens while you’re gone.” Dean grinned as he thumped back against his chair again.

“What was after Germany?” Jack wondered, his brow crinkling. “Was that when I threw up?”

“China.” Dean nodded. “The Vodka, cantaloupe thing with the looney name.”

“Canto Loopy.” 

Something about Castiel saying such a nonsensical thing in his deep, serious voice had them all in stitches for a solid minute and a half, tears streaming down their faces. Dean huffed, rubbing hard at his eyes with the heels of his hands.

Sam pushed himself up to sit up straight, brushing his hair back. “After that was the shots in Norway where we proved we were Vikings.” All four men gave the same loud shout the bartender gave when he told them only _true_ Vikings can take that shot with a straight face.

“And now here we are.” Dean spread his arms again. “In _Mexico_.” 

Sam was a little impressed with his accent; he couldn’t lie. “Hey. Dean.” Dean hummed his lips around the bottle. “You… you had fun, right? These past couple days?”

Dean’s brow creased as he swallowed, setting his beer down with a thump. “Sam, I got to fly the Millennium Falcon, see an honest to god, big as fuck, _lion_ \- with a real mane and shit -“ Castiel’s low rumble of a laugh made Dean pause to listen and grin before moving on. “And had dinner with a bunch of hot princesses.” He sighed, snatching up his beer again, contemplating it. “And I’m about to finish drinking around the world.” Dean tipped the neck towards Sam, who raised his own bottle, prompting Jack and Castiel to do the same. They all clanked and drank, Dean, sucking down the last of his then smacking his lips in satisfaction. The other three cheered and clapped. Dean gave a beauty queen wave before he flopped back with a sigh.” This was one of the best trips of my entire _life_.”

“Really?” Jack asked, but Dean was focused on Sam, his smile so painfully wide that Dean felt a lump form in his throat. “Cause you complained. A lot.”

Castiel rumbled with laughter again, and Dean glared at him. “Yeah well, I’m not saying it wasn’t without its humiliations.”

Sam snorted, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he scoffed. “Like what?”

Dean leaned over the table, his face focused as he pointed up his new ears. “We all got Mouseketeer hats with our _names embroidered on them_.” He looked down at his chest, pinching at his shirt to pull it away from his body to see the button on his chest. “You somehow managed to get this Disney Virgin button on me.” Dean threw his hands in the air and then as if it were an afterthought. “And you two solved the case without me.”

Castiel’s head fell to his forearm on the table, a muffled, “Dean,” emitting from under it.

“‘nother round?” Sam asked, popping up like some kind of enthusiastic bar wench. “Cas, come help me carry.”

Sam grabbed a handful of Castiel’s trench, and the angel looked very grumpy as he rose to his feet and swayed after Sam towards the bar. Dean crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back, admiring the sight of his brother and his best friend, an arm thrown around each other’s waist and shoulder as Sam chattered in Castiel’s ear. He felt light and warm, free and at peace in a way he hadn’t felt in years, maybe even decades.

“Dean?” Jack’s voice was small, and Dean had to blink hard after he swung his head towards him to get the room to stop spinning.

“What is it, bud? You gotta hurl?” Dean clapped a hand on Jack’s knee, and he shook his head, watching his hands tangle in his lap. “Then what’s wrong?”

“I’m not supposed to-“

_“Un cervesas, por favor.”_ Sam slurred, butchering the pronunciation as he thunked another bottle in front of Dean before falling into his chair again, his own bottle in his hand.

Castiel sat and slid a bottle across the table to Jack, who watched it come to a halt right in front of him. He blinked. “You know, I might need to hurl, Dean.”

Dean’s eyebrows rose. “Sam.”

“Got it.” Sam was on his feet in an instant, pulling Jack up and shuffling him towards the bathrooms. 

Dean shook his head and laughed, bringing his beer to his lips. “Kid can’t hold his liquor.”

“We’ve imbibed copious amounts of alcohol today, Dean. I think he’s done well.”

Dean shrugged, a small smile gracing his lips as he spun the bottle in his hand. “Hey, Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“There was no case right?” Dean looked up at him, green eyes surprisingly sober for a moment, and Castiel felt his mouth pop open. 

He snapped it shut, looking down at the bottle he was rolling between his palms. “No, there wasn’t.”

Dean snorted, an amused smile tugging at his lips before he took another sip. “Knew it.”

Castiel found himself reaching out, fingers rasping against the back of Dean’s hand as it rested on the table. “A four-year-old boy did go missing though.”

Dean’s brow furrowed, swallowing slowly. Castiel leaned closer, and Dean winced as Cas’ finger jabbed right over his heart.

“You didn’t get to have a childhood, Dean.” Dean felt his face flame, ears feeling like they might shoot off his head. “Sam…. Well, he just wanted… we both wanted….” Castiel sighed and swallowed. “We _all_ wanted to…” He trailed off, and when Dean looked up at him again, he felt his shoulders loosen, what little grace was left inside him giving a deep pulse as he caught a glimpse of Dean’s soul. “You gave your whole life to taking care of everyone. We… we just wanted to give you a couple of days where you could... I dunno.” Castiel sighed.

Dean nodded, a smile tugging at his lips before he gave a soft huff and shook his head almost in disbelief. He reached for his drink, turning his face away, and Castiel felt the swell of his emotion though Dean had looked away to try and hide it. Castiel’s hand reached to close over his wrist. Dean’s eyes cut to it, and his hand twitched, but he ultimately stayed still. 

“You lie to me again I’ll punch you in the face.”

Castiel sighed. “Of course.”

“But, thank you.” Dean huffed a sigh, and Castiel looked at him, both of them falling into the old familiar comfort of a silent stare. 

“I feel much better.”

They both jumped as Jack and Sam returned to the table, and Dean chuckled as he reached out to pat Jack’s shoulder. “Good for you buddy.”

Jack beamed, picking up his drink and taking a deep pull. Dean shook his head. _Oh, to be three again._

“‘ey, Sammy,” Dean took a drink as Sam raised his eyebrows at him. “Tell me again how you took care of the… whatever it was.” Dean held up a hand and squinted. “What was it again?”

Sam’s eyes grew large. “Uuuuh… well…”

Dean’s eyes cut to Castiel as Sam fumbled for words, shooting him a smirk and a quick wink before settling his face into intense focus as Sam began to ramble. 

Best. Day. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews/Kudos are <3
> 
> [Visit me on Tumblr](https://desti-feeels.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
